Equinophobia
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Sherlock Holmes wasn't always afraid of horses...It started when he and Watson were just school boys at BlackWood Boarding School for Young Minds when an accident...Changed everything.


That day began as any other at BlackWood Boarding School. The students were taking their lessons, staff at work to ensure they all kept out of trouble…

For the most part.

One young man in particular had snuck from class pulling a classmate of his along for the ride. Sherlock Holmes chuckled as he strolled into the stables looking around. "Say John, why don't we go for a little joy ride?" He asked as a playful grin crossed his features, the brunette having a bit more of a hop in his step.

John Watson noted this and decided he really should just pull Sherlock back to class or take him outside and let him run off his energy...But the young Holmes was a talented rider and he seemed to be able to control a horse no matter the circumstances.

Maybe just one time wouldn't hurt. It was a nice day out. "Well...Alright...But nothing crazy." He said as Sherlock grinned and strolled up and down the stalls to select the horse he would be riding that afternoon.

John merely started tacking up the mare he usually rode whilst Sherlock picked one, he knew would be difficult even for Sherlock…

His name was Nightmare...And he showed a hellish appearance fitting his name. He was larger than the other horses, a dark auburn color for his eyes that seemed to glow red in certain light. He was as black as night and had a jagged scar across one eye...It was suspected he had been mishandled but he was as fast as thunder...So it was no wonder Sherlock decided to try out the most difficult to handle.

John didn't like the feeling he got but he never saw Sherlock ever have issue with any other horse...So he thought maybe it would be easy for the older boy.

Sherlock's movements were calm and careful as he offered the horse a sugar cube coaxing it into staying still as he tacked up the creature and got him to take in the bit. He was careful but cautious more so worried of the large horse getting spooked within the stable then anything else.

Soon the boys headed out, deciding to trot through the forest behind the school.

The wind blowing through their hair, the powerful sound of the hooves pounding against the ground...There was a certain freedom in this.

Even though John was not one for breaking rules he admitted this was one of Sherlock's better idea's as the boys joked and laughed letting out cheers as they coaxed their horses to jump over fallen logs.

Sherlock was in the lead partially off of the saddle riding more like a jockey then casually. The reins gripped tightly in his hands, eyes whilst gleaming with amusement also showed focus.

John saw this was one of the few ways Sherlock had to truly relax besides eating sweets and playing his violin. However had he known what would happen he would have tried to get Sherlock to turn back...For what happened next was something the two would remember forever..

Nightmare was galloping fast...Faster then Sherlock normally allowed. The older boy noticed this and tried to stop him. "Whoa!" He called tugging hard on the reins as he usually did to get a horse to slow down or halt..But the horse had other plans.

Neither knew what set him off..But Nightmare went wild stamping about, whinnying loudly as he kicked up onto his hind legs. Sherlock yelled holding on tightly trying to keep from falling.

John gasped halting his own horse. He had to try something but one wrong move and it could be the end of them both.

Then it happened...Nightmare started to buck wildly throwing himself about snorting as his rider was taken along for his nightmarish ride.

Sherlock was eerily silent frozen for the most part in fear. He never had a horse try to throw him before..Being jostled forward he hit his head hard against the own horses as it lurched back. Another move and Sherlock was thrown hitting the ground with a THUD!

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled. "Move!" He jumped off his horse grabbing a stick making a run for his friend.

Unfortunately..He didn't get there to keep his friend from being unharmed. He had to be careful in approaching Nightmare...Even as the horse stamped and tried to trample the boy in his path.

Sherlock gave a yelp of pain as the stallions hooves came down onto his body again and again curling up trying to guard his head. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Nightmare stop it!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" John yelled hitting at the horse trying to at least bait it away from him. If John was fast he could get Nightmare away from Sherlock before the worse happened.

The horse instead of taking the bait galloped off it's noise fading into the forest.

John growled watching it go before turning to his friend and gulping.

Sherlock was on the ground shaking like a leaf, his body contorted into a ball eyes closed. He looked awful, his clothing shifted aside revealing bruising already forming where the horse had attacked him.

John ran over to him and looked him over. "Sherlock? Sherlock please answer me...It's gone now..Nightmare's gone." He said in a soothing tone of voice.

He heard something he never expected to hear…

A sob..And whimpering coming from Sherlock. The younger boy's gaze softened in worry as Sherlock uncurled a little the pained yelps and sobs escaping him. His body hurt, his pride hurt, and he was still feeling terror from the encounter.

He reached out a hand as John gripped it tightly. "Shh...Sh...It's alright...You'll be alright...Does anything feel broken?"

"I..I think one of my ribs.." Sherlock whispered hissing as said area was prodded. "AUGH! STOP!"

_It's not out of place but it's probably cracked..Nightmare was merciless._ John thought as he moved his hand to his friend's back. "Can you feel everything?"

"IT ALL HURTS!" He complained loudly more sobs escaping him. John wasn't sure what was worse...The fact that Sherlock was injured and this traumatized or the fact that it frightened John to see his friend...His best friend breaking down like this right before his eyes. He never EVER saw Sherlock cry. Sherlock was...Sherlock! He got into trouble, he ate far too many sweets and complained when his stomach hurt due to it, he was lazy with his homework because his mind was always going at it he simply found it pointless...And he was a brilliant rider nothing bad EVER happened to him on the trails before...But now it had…

And John didn't know what to do. He had to get Sherlock back to the school to have him looked over by a real doctor...But he knew his friend well..He was still stubborn. "Sherlock..Come on..Let's get you back..We'll take Martha-" He nodded towards the mare who was still calm despite all the drama that had just occurred.

"NO!" Sherlock screamed eyes opening, wide in alarm as he pushed against John when the younger boy tried to help him sit up. "NO! NO! NO!" He repeated voice frantic, tears running down his face.

John gulped as he didn't give up deciding instead of forcing him to stand to just let him calm down. "It's okay…" He pulled him into an embrace rubbing circles into his back. "All is well...All is well…"

Sherlock sniffled clinging fistfuls of his friend's blazer. "Don't make me….Please John…"

"Sherlock...You're hurt...You need a doctor...We need to go back and it's the fastest way…" He said softly trying to coax reasoning into the injured boy. "..If you do I'll steal you a big piece of cake from the kitchen…"  
The brunette sniffled before he said in a quiet voice.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate and I'll even sneak some of the good tea...The rich black kind." He promised knowing Sherlock all too well..He would do just about anything for a baked good especially if it was sweet...And the exotic black tea usually drank exclusively by the staff? How could he resist?

Sherlock frowned pulling back. "...I don't have to look do I?"

"Just focus on getting onto the horse and I'll do the rest." John said assuringly as he helped his friend to his feet. Sherlock wasn't even able to take two steps without limping.

Sighing his friend looped an arm around his waist helping him along. He shuddered when they neared the mare as John helped him up. Already John could see this incident would take awhile for him to bounce back from..

Getting up behind him John reached around his friend gripping the reins. "Just hold onto the saddle horn..I got you." He said as Sherlock did as told closing his eyes tightly.

Riding back as fast as he could to the school, Sherlock was taken straight to the infirmary as a doctor looked him over.

He had cracked his tibia, two ribs were broken and he was lucky he didn't have any head injuries. He would be stuck in bed for awhile and not allowed to ride.

Though John had a suspicion Sherlock was rather happy about that last part..Even if being in bed all day would make him restless.

But there was something he realized when he tried to offer Sherlock encouragement…

The young boy who was the best out of all the students when it came to the animals on site...Addressed the horses as 'beasts'...Hell creatures, monsters…

He was terrified...And little did they both know this would follow them into adulthood.

His childhood trauma resulted in a fear of horses...One that was debilitating when it took over.

Sherlock gave up riding all together rather staying inside and having panic attacks if he even went near a horse. The only person who could calm him down was John.

They were best friends...But now Sherlock needed him more then ever..They were like brothers.

Though John wished desperately that it wouldn't have happened to Sherlock...He couldn't change the past.

He could only offer words of encouragement, a shoulder to cry on, advice, coping methods..

Though Sherlock vowed to never ride again...He thought for sure he would die that day back in the woods...But even though he survived and Nightmare was shot due to trampling and almost killing another person a few weeks after the incident the fear remained.

"It's just...Apart of me now…"


End file.
